


Drug Dealer, But For Murder

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Undertale One-Shots and Readers [10]
Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Killertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Murder, Short Drabble, Two boys looking for trouble, Writing Prompt, its 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: Based off of the writing prompt:"They told me to come to you.""For what?""Murder."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Undertale One-Shots and Readers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Drug Dealer, But For Murder

**Author's Note:**

> I have this tagged as an alternative universe just because it is placed on the surface and I have renamed the characters.  
Dust- Dune  
Killer - Kire  
Nightmare - Ingram

It was a cool, fall afternoon in the small city. The colors of the leaves mixing with the various colors of different monsters and humans flooding the streets. The worn brick buildings that still sat by the side of the main street were tagged with spray paint. Some were straight-up vandalism, though most were pure art. It was a shame how much talent went to waste by the side of the main street. Like the group of bird monsters, each age sixteen. They had known each other since five. None of them really had a home, and for all anyone knew, they spent their entire nights standing by the street singing. You couldn't hear better music even at some of the world's most renowned stages, and yet no one asked if they would play at their bar. No one hardly even leaves them some cash or glances in their direction. But those who did, and sat by them for hours would gain some respect, and maybe have a new knowledge of talent when they left. Main Street really was a place of art, in every corner. 

Among these crowded groups hurrying down the wonderland of concealed talent was a skeleton who went by the name Kire or Killer. The blue jacket he wore and a red bandana over his mouth were common and didn't draw attention, but most couldn't help but falter when they made eye contact. Kire's sockets were endless black voids, empty. Black tears ran down his face, but he had a sense of emotionlessness that made him even more unsettling. He was new to the area, and you could tell just by glancing at him. He held his body in a nervous, urgent manner as he walked briskly down the sidewalk. His head would turn quickly from each side, looking down alleyways for someone. Had you stood behind him, you could practically hear the sound of his skull scraping against his neck as he turned it hurriedly. 

It was then, when Kire's dark eyes caught a flash of movement. A small black shape darting across his peripheral. He had reached the end of the street with no avail, so his curiosity got the best of him. He turned abruptly, bumping into a small human. Kire didn't waste time apologize as his urgent pace quickly turned into a sprint towards the alleyway's direction. 

** _We don't have time to go on wild goose chases, Sans._ **

Kire stopped in his tracks. By now he had caused plenty of attention to be directed towards himself. A few monsters were staring, and someone was helping the human up. Kire's behavior was odd, and people noticed right away. 

_ I know, but it's worth a shot, right? That guy we went was pretty specific with where the street was. This is the right place. _

There was dead silence in Kire's mind before he suddenly was able to feel his body again. Shaking himself off, Kire regained control over his body completely and kept up with the chase. 

The alleyway was empty, much to Kire's dismay. He could almost hear the human in the back of his head saying 'I told you so.’ However, the human was surprisingly silent. His eyes glanced up at the fire escape ladder and he mounted the first rung, climbing up quickly. When he saw a figure on the platform, he stopped. Kire wished he hadn't have been so loud. Surely they would've heard him. 

A low, dismal voice came from the top. "You can come up, H. Just please stay quiet for a bit while I get this thought down."

Despite those words not being addressed to him, Kire found himself climbing up slowly with no hesitance. After all, the voice had just requested his silence, nothing else. Not to mention that the stale smell of blood reassured Kire that he was in the right place. There was some hesitance from the human inside his mind, but Kire ignored them and kept going.

When he reached to top, his suspicions were confirmed. Leaning against the railing was a hooded skeleton writing in a worn journal. His pen was moving frantically as he hummed under his breath. His dim red and blue eyes ran back in forth upon the page. As Kire studied him more, he could see remnants of blood and dust on his jacket and shoes. Due to the red coloration, it was easy to tell that it was recent. That would explain why it reeked so much of death. The figure seemed focused, possibly upset about something, and as Kire studied him more, he couldn't deny that the figure was rather good-looking for a murderer.

The skeleton looked up and closed his notebook, smiling for a moment as he turned to look at the newcomer. "H-" His voice died in his throat quickly.

** _Prepare yourself. He doesn't seem like the most welcoming._ **

_ Are you kidding me? The guy we met up with recommended him to me because he was welcoming. We'll be fine, kid. _

Kire had been too busy trying to calm the stressed whispers in his head to hear the skeleton speak, which was good for the skeleton because his voice had been unsteady. Kire only snapped his gaze back at the skeleton when he felt something cold and hard press against his neck. He stilled immediately. 

"I said, who the hell are you?" The skeleton growled, each word emphasized with a harsh lowering in his voice. 

Kire squirmed against the sharp knife that pinned him down. He felt a cold sweat ran down his back as he tried to form the words. He felt his senses numb, though he tried to struggle against it.

_ What?! Frisk! I can handle this myself. You don’t need to step in! _

** _Just relax and let me do this. It’s clear you can’t._ **

Kire only responded with a growl as he relaxed and watched as a spectator. He hated this. Being unable to control his own body was unpleasant to say the least. The human had control over him completely, and it felt constricting. Sometimes Kire wondered if he would ever get control back.

“Kire,” Kire heard himself say, though he hadn’t thought or formed the words himself. “I met up with a guy by the name of Ingram. He said you could help me.”

The skeleton pulled away, though he didn’t put the knife down. Instead it lay limply by his side. However, it wasn’t the knife that had intimidated Kire in the first place. It had been his piercing gaze that never seemed to leave him. This guy didn’t need a knife to defend himself; he could already predict all of Kire’s movements. 

“What do you need help with?” The skeleton studied him a bit longer. “Navigating the streets?”

“Murder.” They replied back.

_ Seriously? You couldn’t think of a better reply than that? _

Kire was met from silence by the kid. He sighed and turned his attention back to the skeleton, who had seemed rather surprised.

“You’re looking for people to kill, huh? With those reflexes you won’t stand a chance.” The skeleton grinned, sheathing the knife. “But I suppose with some work you would be a good new addition to the team. Welcome Kire, I’m Dune.”

**Author's Note:**

> Started off strong and ended weak.  
Oh well.  
I haven't posted in over two months, so hopefully I'll be posting a bit more after this


End file.
